InuYasha Jr
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: what would happen if naraku didn't die during the final battle? what would happen if he killed the shard gang 17yrs later? what would happen if their kids had to go and kill him? many more questions await if you read this story!
1. Prolauge

InuYasha Jr.  
  
It had been 17 years since the group had last fought a demon, collect a jewel shard or even go into battle. They had all settled down in kaede's village after the final battle with naraku. During which, kagome absorbed the sacred jewel into her body.  
  
Kagome and inuyasha had gotten married 3 months after that battle, while sango and miroku were wed 3 weeks after. They had planned ahead.  
  
Both couples had built huts in inuyasha's forest, they were within earshot of each other. They lived peaceful lives kagome was the village priestess, sango was the village demon exterminator, miroku and inuyasha put there muscles to work by being carpenters.  
  
Three years after kagome and inuyasha got married, they were blessed with a son named inuyasha jr. He resembled his father exactly except for the ends of his hair were black.  
  
Sango and miroku were blessed with a son over a year after kagome and inuyasha. They named him miroku jr. for the reason that he looked just like his father and sango hopped he wasn't a lecher too.  
  
When inuyasha jr. was 2, he gained a younger sister named koinu. She looked just like her mother except the ends of her hair were white.  
  
Now the children are in their teens and the parents couldn't be more willing to kill them. And also, this is when our story begins. Oh, did I forget to mention that it's koinu's 13th birthday. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Koinu had had the best birthday ever. She spent all day with her brother, which was unusual. Then they had her favorite food for dinner, ramen. Then there was a big party in which she was given gifts and hugs. All in all, not a bad day but now it was time for bed. What's better, her, inuyasha jr. and miroku jr. got to camp out under the stars.  
  
The next morning, koinu awoke with the sun, it was rising. She got up and headed for the hut she called home, to get some breakfast. She knew her father was already up, he was always awake at sunup. Always.  
  
When the hut came into view, she saw smoke rising from it. ' I wonder, is dad cooking breakfast?' as she drew closer, she noticed parts of the roof were missing and the front wall was knocked down.  
  
When she made it to the hut, she found the cause of the smoke. It was on fire. Koinu heard screaming coming from inside. "Mom!" she was about to run in when a hand appeared on her shoulder. She turned to see her older brother.  
  
"Moms trapped inside! We have to help her!" inuyasha jr. looked her strait in the eye and said "I'll help mom and dad while you wait here for miroku jr. Got that?" koinu shook her head yes and her older brother was gone, into the burning hut.  
  
When inuyasha jr. first got in the hut, he couldn't see a thing but soon his eyes adjusted to the light. He covered his mouth with the sleeve of his father's harorai. He stepped over debris and junk until he came to his parents room. He entered to find his father on the floor, bleeding badly and his mother being held in the air by a shadowy figure.  
  
He ran over to his father and rolled him on his back. Inuyasha jr. checked his fathers pulse, he didn't have one. Inuyasha jr. then looked toward his mother. Just then the shadowed figure gained a face.  
  
The man whore a baboon pelt and mask. He heard him say something. "Look, kagome, your son has come to say goodbye." His mother looked at him, and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped. "Now you will die and give me what was rightfully mine!" the man then drove his hand into kagome's side and pulled out a pink jewel.  
  
Inuyasha jr. didn't know or care what it was but that man had killed his father and hurt his mother, he wasn't going to let him go unscathed. He slashed at the man with his claws, injuring only his hand, the one with the pink thing.  
  
"You most certainly are inuyahsa's son. Hear this boy. I Naraku, have gained the shikon jewel and I shall become ruler of the world! Kukukuku!" With that, the man vanished and so did the fire.  
  
Inuyasha jr. ran over to his mother and lifted her off the floor. "Mom, are you going to be ok?" Kagome looked at her son and said, "No, no one is if naraku has the sacred jewel. You and your sister must get it back from him."  
  
Inuyasha jr. looked at him mother before something shiny caught his eye. He bent over and picked it up. It was half of that pink thing that man had taken out of his mother. "You have half of it, that's good." He looked at his mother quizzically.  
  
"You mean that this, this thing here is half of the sacred jewel that you and dad told me about?" his mother nodded her head. "Yes, now hurry. Before naraku learns he only has half of it. Go." "But mom..." "Go! And tell your sister that I love her very much. I love you and so does your father, good bye son." With that, kagome died.  
  
Inuyasha jr. set his mother down and said a prayer for his parents. As he walked out of the hut, he tripped over something.  
  
When he looked to see what it was, he saw miroku jr.'s parents. They were huddled together, he checked for pluses but didn't find any. He said a prayer for them and then left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Koinu saw her brother come out and dashed to meet him. "Inu j. what happened to mom and dad?" inu j. looked at his sister a moment then answered. "They were killed by a man named naraku." Just then miroku jr. came up to the two siblings.  
  
"What happened inu j.?" inu j. looked at him and said, "They were attacked during the night and they were killed. Your parents were killed too." Miroku jr. was stunned.  
  
"Who killed them? And why?" he shouted. Inu j. just looked at his friend and said, "Will you pipe down m.j.! A man named naraku killed them and as for why, well, I think it's because they were trying to protect my parents."  
  
"But what was he after?" m.j. shouted. Inu j. looked at his hand that held the jewel and lifted it to eye level. "He was after this. The sacred jewel."  
  
"What's that inu j.?" asked koinu. Inu j. looked at her a moment. ' That's right! Mom and dad hadn't told her yet. Well, I guess it's up to me.' Inu j. with the help of m.j. told her the story of the sacred jewel.  
  
After the story was told, m.j. went to the stable and got out kilala. Everyone hopped on and they then began their journey to finish what their parents had started. 


End file.
